Otaku's Love Story
by UQ
Summary: Hino Kahoko, siswi SMA Seiso yang selalu menggunakan kacamata tebal kemana-mana. Dia dicap sebagai anak aneh –sekaligus otaku- di sekolahnya. Sudah sampai 5 kali dia 'menembak' cowok tapi gak ada yang menerimanya.


**A/N:** Yo saya kembali dari lagi! Maaf kalau w belum sempet ngelanjutin FF lainnya. Apa lagi Si Pentung yang sebenernya tinggal tambah dikit lagi langsung selesai. Semoga aja One-Shot ini bisa memuaskan. Ini sebenernya rada-rada Teaser(sejenis tesing-tensing aja mau dipanjangin lagi atau nggak). Plot awal w terinspirasi dari komik yang baru-baru ini w baca(My Devilish Love). Terus w buat review-nya di blog dan membuat percakapan gaje antara w dengan tokoh utama cowoknya. Dan malah berakhir jadi FF yang w sendiri gak nyangka akan jadi sepanjang ini. Ini juga _request_ dari seseorang nan jauh di sana yang suka sama kakak w. dia bilang kakak w keren –kayak w-. Di sini kakak w, w buat lebih keren. Ahahaha, pasti kalian pada ngiri dan geregetan sama Kaho. Selamat membaca aja deh!

.

.

Otaku's Love

By: Aidou Yuukihara

Rate: T

Genre: Romance tapi masuk Humor gak ya?

WARNING: FULL OF OOC! SILAHKAN PERGI KALAU GAK SUKA OOC! SAYA GAK MENERIMA FLAME! CONCRIT, YES. FLAME, NO.

Catatan: Tulisan yang tebal itu menandakan percakapan di game. Tulisan miring berarti lagi mikir, kalau ada di game berarti tokohnya lagi mikir.

Summary: Hino Kahoko, siswi SMA Seiso yang selalu menggunakan kacamata tebal kemana-mana. Dia dicap sebagai anak aneh –sekaligus otaku- di sekolahnya. Sudah sampai 5 kali dia 'menembak' cowok tapi gak ada yang menerimanya. Hihara Kazuki, siswa populer di SMA Seisou tidak tertarik pada siswi manapun. Padahal dia setiap hari selalu ada lima orang yang 'menembaknya'.

.

.

**~Otaku's Love~**

.

.

Di siang hari yang cerah, saat siswa-siswi SMA Seiso sedang beristirahat. Hihara Kazuki, murid kelas 3B yang terkenal akan keramahannya sedang dikejar-kejar oleh para fans-nya.

"Kyaaaa! Hihara-_senpai_! Ayo kita makan bareng!" teriak salah satu siswi.

"Hihara-_senpai_ makannya sama aku aja!" teriak lainnya.

"Nggak, sama aku!"

"Sama aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!" pada akhirnya gerombolan fans Kazuki terpakasa berhenti mengejarnya karena sibuk mempermasalahkan hal kecil itu.

'_Fiuh... ini kesempatan buat kabur!'_ pikir Kazuki yang sedang mencari tempat persembunyian.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang musik SMA Seisou yang biasanya sepi pengunjung. Terlihat gadis berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hino Kahoko. Dia sedang duduk serius di tengah-tengah ruang musik sambil memegang... Nitendo DS atau disingkat NDS.

"Huwaa... kenapa Kirihara-kun? Kenapa? Padahal aku... aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan cintamu..." Kahoko meratapi NDS-nya.

**_Kirihara: __Maaf, tapi aku sudah menyukainya._**

**_Kaho: __K..kau!_**

**_Chiyomi: __Maafkan aku Kaho-san, aku dan Ki-chan..._**

"Ki..Ki-chan? Apa-apaan ini? Tega sekali kau Chiyomi!" kata Kahoko tidak percaya. "Padahal selama ini kita selalu bermain bersama, kenapa kau... kau dan Kirihara-kun."

**_Kaho: __Wah, selamat ya! Kalian berdua memang cocok sekali loh!_**

"Hah? Kenapa aku malah mendukung mereka? Aku tidak sebaik itu!" Kahoko masih berteriak-teriak di depan NDS-nya. Kalau ada orang yang lewat pasti akan mengira dia ini gila.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku di tolak, dan ini... untuk ke 5 kalinya aku di tolak. Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah men-_download_ _walkthrough_. Aku juga sudah ikut forum-forum diskusi untuk minta saran. Dan lagi aku sudah menggunakan seluruh perasaanku di _game_ ini! kenapa bisa-bisanya aku gagal untuk ke 5 kalinya? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Kahoko berteriak histeris sambil memukul meja.

"Fufufu... dasar gila, ngomong sendirian." Kata seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kahoko langsung menengok.

"Kau! Hi-hihara-_senpai_!" seru Kahoko sambil membetulkan kaca matanya. Oh ya, Kahoko memang menggunakan kaca mata yang tebal dan sering dijauhi orang-orang karena dia memiliki sebutan _freak_.

"Kau kenal aku?" tanya Kazuki yang sok polos.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang gak kenal sama Hihara Kazuki yang ramah lingkungan, selalu tersenyum, bersikap manis, terus pandai olahraga, dan bertolak belakang sama Tsukimori Len si Pangeran Es." Kahoko mengatakan seperti yang pernah di ucapkan sahabatnya, Mio dan Nao.

"Hahaha, aku terkenal juga." Kazuki tertawa narsis.

'_Perasaan Mio dan Nao gak nyebutin kalau dia narsis deh. Atau jangan-jangan... dia... seperti Amachi-kun! Dia punya sisi gelap!'_ Melihat sifat Kazuki, Kahoko malah menyamakannya dengan salah satu karakter di _game_-nya. Kahoko masih sibuk membuat dugaan-dugaan aneh dan mengaitkatnya dengan rute yang pernah ia lakukan di _game_ bersama Amachi(tokoh _game_). Kazuki berjalan mendekati Kahoko dan mengambil NDS-nya.

"Buat apa kau membawa-bawa benda ini." kata Kazuki sambil mengamati NDS _pink _milik Kahoko.

"NDS-ku! Cepat kembalikan! Kembalikan!" Seru Kahoko layaknya bocah.

"Tidak berguna," Kazuki langsung menekan tombol _reset_ dan mengembalikan NDS itu kepada Kahoko.

"...TIIIIDAAAKK! Daftar CG-ku!" Kaki Kahoko terasa begitu lemas dan akhirnya ia duduk di lantai. "Walaupun aku gak pernah jadian sama mereka, tapi tetap saja! Daftar CG-ku merupakan kenanganku dengan mereka. "Huuaaaa... _Senpai_! Kembalikan semua CG-ku!" Kahoko merengek di bawah sana, sementara Kazuki hanya melihatnya saja. CG, maksudnya gambar-gambar yang dikumpulkan dengan beberapa persyaratan untuk mendapatkannya. Dan di setiap CG, gambar para tokoh _game_ di situ terlihat lebih 'waw' dari biasanya. Bagi Kahoko yang gak pernah dapat _ending_ bahagia alias pacaran, CG di sini menjadi foto-foto kenangan dia bersama para tokoh _game_.

Kahoko masih merengek-rengek di bawah sambil meratapi NDS-nya. Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Kazuki terdengar.

_Can you hear me?_

_Right now can you tell me what you're thinking?_

_I know it may sound selfish_

_But I don't care anymore_

_I'd cross over the seven seas_

_If only for your sake, I'd do it_

_I'll keep on searching_

_For something for you_

Kazuki melihat siapa yang telah menghubunginya. Kemudian, ia langsung mengabaikannya dan memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Idih lagunya _playboy _banget..." gumam Kahoko sekecil mungkin. "Kok gak diangkat?" tanya Kahoko.

"Buat apa diangkat, gak penting." Jawab Kazuki sambil berjaln menuju kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Emang gak takut fans-nya kurang?" tanya Kahoko yang juga ikut duduk di sebrang Kazuki.

"Kenapa takut? Lagipula mereka gak mungkin berpikir buruk tentangku. 'Mana mungkin Hihara-_senpai_ yang baik dan selalu ramah itu mengabaikan kita semua'." Jawab Kazuki dengan santai.

'_Dia benar-benar kejam! Lebih kejam daripada Amachi ku yang lucu dan imut!' _pikir Kahoko sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Lagipula, percintaan dan permainan itu sama saja. Ada tekniknya!" Kazuki kembali ke topik utama.

"Tekniknya? Apa aku juga bisa?"

'_Dengan begini mungkin aku akan dapat banya CG dan jadian sama mereka. Huahahahaha!'_pikir Kahoko sambil membayangkan dia dan para tokoh _game_ itu.

"Hahaha...Itu tidak mungkin!"Kata Kazuki sambil mengelap air matanya karena tidak dapat menahan geli. "Otaku sepertimu belajar teknik cinta! Huahahaha..." Kazuki terus tertawa geli.

"Jahat!" Kahoko langsung menjambak rambut Kazuki.

"Aduh sakit tau! Kau ini perempuan tapi gak ada manis-manisnya." Keluh Kazuki.

"Dari pada _Senpai_ yang sok ramah! Muka dua!"

"Cewek gak laku!" Kazuki membalas Kahoko.

"..." Kahoko langsung terdiam.

"Aku memang serius menyukai mereka, memangnya salah?" Kata Kahoko sambil menunduk.

"Jelas salah, mereka itu gak nyata. Gak nyata!" kata Kazuki sambil memberi banyak penekanan dia dua kata terakhir.

"Walaupun mereka gak nyata, mereka lebih baik daripada _Senpai_!" Kahoko langsung berlari keluar.

"Hh... Otaku bodoh." Gumam Kazuki sambil melihat Kahoko pergi. Ia pun mengambil NDS milik Kahoko yang tertinggal dan keluar dari ruang itu.

.

.

...O...

.

.

'_Dia... jahat banget! Aku gak boleh membiarkan Mio dan Nao dekat-dekat orang itu! Tidak akan kubiarkan!'_ Kahoko berlari menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia langsung duduk di tempatnya setelah sampai di ruang kelas.

"Kaho-chan. Kamu kenapa? Gak dapet roti kesukaanmu ya?" tanya Mio.

"Bukan..." jawab Kahoko.

"Kau pasti belum mengerjakan pr MTK-mu." Kata Nao.

"Bukan juga, itu mah kamu. Aku kan anak rajin!" kata Kahoko sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Mio.

"Aku bertemu anak nakal yang muka dua, bawa sial, dan hobinya ngejek orang. Dia juga gak ramah sama kalau ngomong tuh kasar banget!" Emosi Kahoko menggebu-gebu.

"Wah itu pasti bukan Hihara-_senpai_. Mana mungkin Hihara-_senpai_ yang ramah itu berperilaku gak banget seperti anak badung yang kau temui tadi Kahoko."Andai saja Mio tahu siapa yang Kahoko ceritakan barusan.

"Untuk kebaikanmu, aku sarankan jangan dekati dia! Jangan!" kata Kahoko yang menahan muntah ketika mendengar perkataan Mio. "Kau juga Nao-chan!"

"Aku?" Nao bingung dan Kahoko mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau pasti juga mengangguminya!" begitulah kata Kahoko.

"Ada-ada saja kau Kaho-chan, aku kan sudah punya pacar." Kata Nao malu-malu.

"Apa?" Kahoko dan Mio kaget mendengarnya.

"I-iya, memangnya kalian tidak menyadarinya ya?"

"Un... jangan-jangan..." Kahoko terlihat berpikir.

"Sasaki-kun yang temennya Tsuchiura-kun si Babon itu ya?" seru Mio.

"Ih, Mio-chan jangan ngomong begitu. Kalau fans-ya Tsuchiura-kun denger kamu bisa digelindingin nanti!" bisik Kahoko.

"Maaf-maaf, tapi dia bener-bener kayak raksasa. Gede banget!"

"Jadi...?" tanya Kahoko.

"Iya," Nao mengangguk.

"Huwaa! Selamat ya! Kapan nih traktirannya? Aku mau kue yang banyak!" Pinta Mio.

"Aku mah _game_ aja. Ah atau beliin aku komik. _Anime_ juga gak apa-apa, yang bajakan aja juga boleh. Tapi kalau kamu mau ngasih yang asli aku bener-bener seneng banget!" Kahoko sudah mulai mengkhayal.

"A-aku gak punya uang sebanyak itu Kaho-chan... dan beli yang bajakan itu gak baik. Nanti sore kita ke toko kue yang baru buka dekat stasiun aja deh. Gimana?"

"Oke!" jawab Mio dan Kaho sambil mengacungkan jempolnya masing-masing.

Jam pelajaran di mulai, dan Kahoko sepertinya masih lupa dengan NDS-nya. Semoga saja dia cepat-cepat ingat.

.

.

...T...

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Dia masih belum sadar kalau NDS-nya hilang. itu mungkin karena efek dari kue yang ia makan terlalu banyak kemarin dan sesampainya dirumah ia langsung tidur. Untungnya semua pr hari ini sudah ia kerjakan semua. Dia berjalan dengan penuh semangat ke sekolah. Oh iya, ayahnya yang baru pulang dari luar kota kemarin malam, membelikannya kaca mata yang baru. Yah yang lebih modis lah gak kayak kaca mata nenek-nenek yang ia pakai dulu. Ia masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kyaaa! Hihara-_senpai_ datang! Hihara-_senpai_ datang!" seru murid-murid yang berada di depan gerbang.

'_Idih, jijik banget ih! Orang kayak begitu fans-nya banyak banget! Mendingan Amachi-kun deh kemana-mana.'_ Pikir Kahoko sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kelasnya masih sepi. Kalau murid perempuannya mungkin masih pada di gerbang untuk menyambut idola mereka , Kahoko main _game_ di NDS-nya pada saat sepi seperti ini.

'_Gimana kabarnya Amachi-kun ya? Aku mau kejar dia lagi ah!'_ Kahoko langsung mencari NDS-nya di dalam tas.

'_Kok gak ada ya?'_ Kahoko yang tadinya terlihat santai-santai saja kini terlihat panik.

"Tidaak!" Teriak Kahoko ditengah sepi.

_TUING TONG... TUING TONG..._

Suara bel berbunyi dan para murid masuk ke dalam kelas. Kahoko benare-benar gak bisa fokus belajar karena terus memikirkan NDS yang iya berinama Nidi-chan. Berhubung warnanya _pink_ jadi jenis kelaminnya perempuan.

'_Ah! Nidi-chan ku tinggalkan bersama monster itu! Apa Nidi-chan akan baik-baik saja? semoga saja dia tidak nangis.'_ Akhirnya Kahoko ingat kalau NDS-nya ia tinggalkan di ruang musik bersama Kazuki –yang ia anggap monster-.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kahoko langsung tancap gas menuju kelas Kazuki.

"A-ano..." Kahoko memanggil salah satu penghuni kelas 3B sambil gagap dan terus membetulkan kacamatanya. Salah satu kekurangan Kahoko. Kalau berbicara sama orang yang gak di kenal dia langsung gagap. Tapi kok sama Kazuki nggak ya?

"I-iya?" salah satu siswi 3B menghampiri Kahoko dan agak takut karena melihat penampilan Kahoko yang benar-benar kutu buku dan aneh.

"A...apa Hihara-_senpai_ ada?" Siswi itu menengok ke dalam kelasnya dan mencari kebaradaan Kazuki.

"Hei! Kalian tahu dimana Hihara?" tanya siswi itu kepada seisi kelas. "Kalau tidak salah dia bilang mau ke ruang musik." Jawab yang lain.

"_A-arigatou_ _senpai_," Kahoko langsung menunduk dan segera pergi.

"Dia fans-nya Hihara?" tanya siswa 3B yang lain.

"Gak tau," jawab siswi yang tadi.

Kahoko mempercepat langkahnya karena dia takut dilihat oleh banyak mata. Belum lagi dia juga khawatir dengan NDS-nya.

'_Nidi-chan, semoga kamu gak digigit sama Monster itu.'_ Kahoko mendoakan keselamatan NDS-nya sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

...A...

.

.

Di dalam ruang musik yang sama dengan kemarin, Kazuki sedang duduk di tempat yang sama dan memegang NDS milik Kahoko. Tunggu... bukan hanya memegang saja, tetapi juga memainkannya.

"Oh jadi kau sudah lama suka padaku ya, tapi aku gak suka kamu... bagaimana kalau aku tolak?" Kazuki berbicara sendiri di depan NDS milik Kahoko.

**Komori: Kalau itu keputusanmu... aku... tidak bisa menolaknya.**

"Dih, kayak banci ni cowok." Gumam Kazuki sambil menekan tomol NDS milik Kahoko.

"Tolak apa nggak ya?" Kazuki bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tolak aja deh... E-eh kok malah nangisnya makin kenceng. E..eh! jangan tinggalin aku sendirian!" Kazuki heboh sendiri di depan NDS milik Kahoko.

**Kirihara: Kazu... Bolehkah aku menyukaimu?**

"Wah, ternyata jadi cewek pun aku banyak yang suka!"

**Kazu: A..ano.. Kirihara-kun.. aku...**

"Suka gak ya? Iya aja deh..."

**Kazu: Aku juga menyukaimu.**

**Kirihara: _Yokatta_... ternyata perasaan kita sama ya. Bo..bolehkah aku...**

**Kazu: *nod***

"Ini cowok nafsu banget! Baru juga dibilang iya udah minta cium. Ya ampun, kenapa aku mau aja sih di cium sama tuh cowok." Kazuki geleng-geleng tidak percaya.

_BRAAAK!_

"Hosh..hosh..hosh... Monster jahat! Kembalikan Nidi-chan ku!" Kahoko datang dan langsung mendobrak pintu. Kazuki hanya bengong meilihatnya. Merasa diacuhkan, Kahoko langsung berjalan mendekat ke tempat Kazuki duduk.

"Kembalikan Nidi-chan ku!" Teriak Kahoko sambil mencoba mengambil NDS-nya dari tangan Kazuki.

"Hahaha, ayo ambil kalau bisa." Kazuki langsung berdiri dan mengangkat NDS milik Kahoko agar tidak dapat diraih oleh pemiliknya.

"Curang! Memanfaatkan tinggi badanmu!" Kahoko meloncat-loncat untuk meraih NDS-nya.

"Memang kamu saja yang pendek!" kata Kazuki.

"Sedikit lagi!"

_BRUK!_

"Yee! Nidi-chan!" Kahoko mencium NDS-nya.

"Oy... berat tahu!" keluh Kazuki yang berada di bawah Kahoko. Jadi begini, saat Kahoko meloncat dan mendaptaknya Nidi-chan, ia tidak dapat mendarat dengan sempurna dan malah membuat Kazuki jatuh. Kahoko tidak merasa sakit ketika terjatuh karena ia berada di atas Kazuki.

"Biarkan saja! Biar kau tahu rasa! Hohoho!" Kahoko tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kau ini! Kalau ada yang lihat mereka pasti berpikiran macam-ma-" Kazuki menyadari ada salah satu fans-nya yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Nidi-chan! Nidi-chan!" Kahoko masih kegirangan dan Kazuki masih kaget.

"Hey! Otaku! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Kata Kazuki yang sudah berdiri dan begitu juga dengan Kahoko.

"Kalau ngomong tuh jangan jauh-jauh! Aku gak kehiatan tau!" Kahoko yang kacamatanya lepas tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Lagi pula kenapa aku harus tanggung jawab? Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan hah?"

"Kau juga terus-terusan memanggilku 'Otaku'. Aku punya nama tahu! Aku Hino Kahoko!" Jarak Kahoko dan Kazuki menjadi semakin dekat. Di mata Kahoko ini masih jauh. Kan dia gak pake kacamata.

_CTEK!_

"Tidaak!" Kahoko menginjak kacamata–baru-nya sendiri. "Kacamata baruku! Gimana aku bisa pulang nanti! Kau harus mengantarku pulang _Senpai_! _Senpai_ harus tanggung jawab."

"Hah? Ada juga kau yang tanggung jawab!" Kazuki yang tidak terima citranya pudar karena bocah bernama Kahoko ini mulai geram.

"Kau yang harus tanggung jawab! Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu!"

"Enak saja! _Senpai_ yang memulai semuanya! Pokoknya _Senpai_ yang harusnya tanggung jawab!" Kahoko langsung keluar dan tidak lupa membawa NDS-nya.

_PLAK!_

"Aduh..." bukannya melewati pintu dia malah mencoba menembus tembok. Kahoko kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil merayap di dinding. Makin hancur saja reputasinya di sekolah ini. Pasti dia makin dicap aneh sama yang lain.

Masih di ruang musik. Kazuki sedang duduk termenung.

'_Hh, pasti dia ini yang akan celaka. Mana posisinya yang diatas lagi.' _Kazuki masih memikirkan kejadian yang tadi.

'_Tapi dia manis juga kalau tidak memakai kacamata..._' pikirnya lagi._'Tunggu! apa-apaan ini!' _Kazuki mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

'_ARGH! Merepotkan!' _dia memukul meja dengan kencang sambil berdiri dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

-Di kelas Kahoko-

Setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mencari jalan ke kelas, Akhirnya Kahoko sampai setelah 4 kali salah kelas. Dia merasa lelah dan langsung duduk di tempatnya.

"Hari ini kau kenapa lagi Kahoko?" Tanya Nao.

"Kacamatamu kemana?" Mio juga ikut bertanya.

"Dimakan monster." Kahoko langsung menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Huwaa.. aku gak bisa pulang nanti."

"Nanti kita temenin kok! Tenang saja!" kata kedua temannya secara bersamaan.

"Kalian baik banget! Terima kasih!" seru Kahoko.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Kahoko yang penglihatannya menjadi sangat pas-pasan hanya bengong saja. Pasalnya dia duduk di barisan belakang dan matanya tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di papan tulis.

Saat pulang sekolah. Mio ada rapat darurat. Dia sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat mengantarkan temannya pulang karena klub yang ia ikuti mengadakan rapat. Sedangkan Nao. Namanya juga pasangan baru. Sasaki mengajak Nao kencan secara dadakan. Kahoko yang gak tega merelakan kepergian kedua temannya. Kini dia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hh, mana sepi... gak bisa nanya jalan deh... Gyaa!" Kahoko hampir masuk ke dalam kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah persimpangan menuju taman, gerbang, dan gedung sekolah.

"Kau ini!" untungnya Kazuki menahan tubuh Kahoko.

"Kau! Monster!" Kahoko malah melihat ke arah yang salah.

"Aku di sini, bukan di situ! Hh, separah itu kah matamu..."

"Mau dimana pun kau berada monster tetaplah monster!" Kahoko masih melihat ke arah yang salah.

"Hh... cepat jalan," Kazuki menarik Kahoko dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Untung sudah sepi.

"Huwaa! Aku diculik! Aku diculik monster!" Kahoko berteriak-teriak.

"Sshhhs... kau ini! bisakah kau diam!" Kazuki menutup mulut Kahoko.

"Ini rumahmu kan?" Tanya kazuki sambil menunjuk tulisan Hino yang ada di tembok depan rumah itu.

"Iya! Cepat pergi! Hushh.. hushh..." Kahoko mengusir Kazuki pergi.

"Hh, bocah!" Kazuki pun langsung pergi.

"Aku selamat!" Kahoko menghela nafas lega. "Aku pulang!"

_BUG!_

Lagi-lagi Kahoko menabrak tembok. Kakak Kahoko langsung keluar dari dalam rumah karena mendengar adiknya berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau ini, makanya pakai kacamatamu Kaho," Kata kakaknya sambil menuntun adiknya masuk ke dalam.

"Kacamataku jatuh dan terinjak," gumam Kaho sedih.

"Terus bagaimana kau bisa pulang? Apa kau menabrak banyak tiang? Kok kamu gak masuk got sih?" Tanya kakaknya.

"Aku dianter sama monster jahat!"

"Hah?"

"Iya dia jahat banget! Dia yang membuat hari-hariku hancur akhir-akhir ini!" Kahoko mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau dia jahat dia gak mungkin nganterin kamu pulang kali. Kau ini... dasar bocah..." gumam kakaknya.

"Ah, masa _Nee-chan_ malah bela dia sih..." Kahoko terlihat kesal.

"Sudah cepat sana ganti baju, nanti kamu pakai lensa kontak koleksi _Nee-chan_ deh." Kata kakaknya.

Keluarga Kahoko memang didominasi sama orang berkaca mata. Sang Kakak yang juga pengguna kacamata yang lebih memilih lensa kontak dibandingkan kacamata. Makanya dia punya banyak koleksi lensa kontak berbagai warna dan ukuran.

Kahoko yang sudah di jelaskan mengenai tata cara menggunakan lensa kontak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengerjakan pr-nya dengan kilat dan langsung mengambil NDS-nya untuk main. Saat ia membuka _game_ favoritnya. Ia melihat ke daftar _ending_ dan di situ sudah ada 5 _ending_ yang terekam.

"Apa? Jangan bilang monster itu yang main! Di-dia hebat!" Kahoko langsung mengecek daftar CG.

"Huwaa! Ada banyak! Pindahin ke _netbook_ ah!" Serunya.

.

.

...K...

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Kakaknya bercerita mengenai kejadian yang menimpa adiknya kepada sang Ibu. Sang Ibu pun menyuruh anaknya, Kahoko, untuk berterimakasih pada Kazuki dengan cara memberikannya bekal makan siang. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kahoko harus membawa dua kota bekal makan siang ke sekolah.

"Hh, mungkin saja dengan begini dia mau memberitahukan teknik rahasianya padaku." Kahoko berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini dia menggunakan lensa kontak sebagai pengganti kacamata.

Di kelas, kedua sahabatnya minta maaf kepada Kahoko karena kemarin tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang. Mereka juga bertannya berapa jumlah tiang yang ia tabrak atau got yang ia masuki. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti kakak Kahoko snediri. Kahoko hanya bilang ia diantar oleh monster jahat yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengganggunya.

Saat jam istirahat berlangsung, Kahoko mengeluarkan dua bekal miliknya.

"Kaho-chan, kok kamu sekarang makin rakus ya?" Tanya Mio dengan polosnya.

"Enak aja, ini buat si Monster!"

"Ciee... aku kira kalian berdua rival abadi." Ledek Nao.

"Ini karena ibuku yang memintanya. Ibu bilang aku harus berterimakasih karena sudah ditolong kemarin."

"Oh, berjuanglah Kaho-chan!" kedua sahabatnya menye_manga_ntinya. Kahoko hanya berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kelas 3B.

"_Sumimasen_, Hihara-_senpai_-nya ada?" Tanya Kahoko sambil memeluk kedua bekal makan miliknya. Dia bertanya kepada orang yang sama seperti yang kemarin.

"Hh...kau lagi..." ia menengok ke kedalam kelasnya. "Ada yang lihat Hihara kemana? Pacarnya nyariin!"

'_APA?'_ Kahoko merasa tidak terima.

"Kalau tidak salah dia ada di atap. Eh tunggu dulu! Hihara punya pacar? Mana-mana?" Hampir seisi kelas kini mengerubunginya.

"Manisnya..." kata mereka. Ya, kalau Kahoko tidak menggunakan kacamata dia memang terlihat manis.

"_A-ano_... terima kasih... tapi aku.. bukan pacar Hihara-_senpai_." Kahoko langsung kabur karena saking gugupnya harus menghadapi banyak orang seperti itu.

"Mukanya memerah! Dia benar-benar manis! Tidak seperti adikku di rumah!" seru salah satu siswi 3B. Murid-murid kelas 3B sudah seperti tante-tante dan om-om.

"Hosh... hosh... menakutkan..." gumam Kahoko sambil berlari menuju atap sekolah.

"Hihara-_senpai_!" serunya ketika melihat Kazuki yang sedang duduk dan meminum sekotak jus jeruk.

"Hm?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arah Kahoko.

Kahoko langsung berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini, dari ibuku." Kata Kahoko sambil menyerahkan salah satu kotak makan miliknya. Kazuki menerimanya dan langsung membukanya.

"Ternyata ibumu baik, tidak sepertimu." Kata Kazuki sebelum memakannya. Kahoko hanya diam cemberut dan kemudian ikut makan.

"Hh... kenyang, bilang terima kasih pada ibumu ya." Kata Kazuki.

"Ya..ya..." Kahoko mengambil kotak makan miliknya yang ada di Kazuki.

"_Senpai_, ajari aku teknik cinta!" kata Kahoko dengan api yang berkobar-kobar di matanya.

"Hah?" Kazuki terlihat kaget mendengarnya dan melihat semangatnya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Iya! Aku tidak menyangka kalau _Senpai_ ahli memainkan _game_ ini!"

"Oh kau sudah mengeceknya... Aku memang hebat!" Kazuki membanggakan dirinya.

"Terserahlah... pokoknya ajarkan aku!" seru Kahoko.

"Hm, kau mau mulai darimana?" tanya Kazuki.

"Terserah! Intinya ajarkan aku!"

"Kau ini... pertama, kau harus mengenal dia dengan baik. Jangan asal suka dan asal pegang-pegang."

"Oh, oke... berarti jangan seperti fans-nya Hihara-_senpai_." Kahoko mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya dan mulai mencatat.

"Ah kau benar juga... mereka memang begitu." Kazuki juag baru menyadarinya.

"Terus apalagi _Senpai_?" Kahoko siap-siap mencatat lagi.

"Kalau udah deket jangan buru-buru. Pelan-pelan aja. Jangan seperti Kirihara."

"Memangnya kenapa sama Kirihara? Dia kan anak baik! Gak seperti _Senpai_!"

"Apanya yang baik! Pas _ending-_nya aja baru jawab suka dia udah minta cium."

"Apa? Kalau begitu _Senpai_ sudah tidak suci dong! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kirihara-kun semesum itu..." Kahoko panik mendengarnya.

"Jangan memebicarakan hal memalukan seperti itu dengan kencang. Kalau ada yang dengar aku disangka homo!" Kazuki menyuruh Kahoko untuk diam.

"Oke... oke..." Kahoko mencatat lagi.

"Selanjutnya apa _Senpai_?"

"Apa ya? Kalau ditolak, jangan nangis seperti Komori yang banci itu."

"Eh? Komori-kun yang selalu menyendiri itu suka sama _Senpai_?" Lagi-lagi Kahoko berteriak.

"Sssh... sudah kubilangkan, pelan-pelan." Kata Kazuki sambil menutup mulut Kahoko.

"I-iya... maaf.."

"Cepat catat!"

"Baik _Senpai_!" Kahoko langsung mencatatnya. "Tapi kalau tadi dia gak suka terus bilang suka gimana?"

"Ya tergantung... kamu masih suka atau nggak?"

"Oh oke... oke..." Kahoko mencatat lagi.

"Nah, soal temen yang kayak Chiyomi. Mending jauhin deh, jangan pernah peduli sama perasaan dia. Kalau kamu suka sama Kirihara yang cepet kejar. Jangan sampai diambil Chiyomi!"

"Ta-tapi kita kan teman..." Gumam kahoko.

"Walaupun teman ya tetap saja."

"Kalau begitu aku jahat."

"Ya daripada kamu yang terluka," _'Aku lebih tidak suka melihatnya.'_

"Cepat catat!" perintah Kazuki.

"Iya deh..." Kahoko dengan ogah-ogahan mencatatnya.

"Dan yang terakhir. Kalau di _game_ biasanya mereka suka jawaban yang menurut mereka bagus dan gak peduli sama pilihan kita yang di dunia nyata."

"Kalau menurut _Senpai_ mana yang lebih baik."

"Ya terserah yang main, tapi kalau aku sih lebih suka milih jawaban yang jujur."

"Oh oke... hh, padahal _Senpai_ sendiri suka boongin fans-nya." Kata Kahoko sambil mencatat.

"Siapa bilang? Aku belum pernah sempat menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Lagi pula mereka juga yang salah mengartikan apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Oh ya?" kata Kahoko dengan agak meledek.

"Iya! Contohnya saat memberi hadiah aku bilang terima kasih dan mengusirnya dia memang pergi namun keesokan harinya balik lagi lalu memberikan hadiah yang sama." Kazuki mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Terus?" Kahoko bisa membayangkan pasti Kazuki mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sumringah dan salah diartikan.

"Yang masalah telepon juga sama, sudah berkali-kali kumatikan tapi tetap saja menelpon. Ternyata alasannya sama seperti yang aku beritahu padamu waktu itu." Dia menghela nafas. "Padahal aku ngasal waktu itu,"

"Oh yang itu... gak ganti nomor?"

"Percuma saja... mereka mengira aku belum beli pulsa dan nomor ku yang kemarin hangus. Atau nomor yang lama di curi oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena iri akan ketenaranku."

"Hahaha... aneh..."

"Hh," Kazuki hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Bel pun berbunyi, mereka berdua kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Kahoko berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan penuh senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ciee... Kahoko... lagi seneng ya?" ledek Nao.

"Iya dong!" jawab Kahoko.

"Abis makan bareng sama Monster apa Hihara-_senpai_?" ledek Mio lagi.

"Dua-duanya!" jawab kahoko yang masih senyum-senyum karena mendapatkan teknik rahasia.

"Ternyata benar! Kau pacaran sama Hihara-_senpai_ ya?" seru Mio, heboh.

"Idih! Aku gak pacaran sama Monster itu!"

"Kau ini Kahoko, masa orang seperti Hihara-_senpai_ dibilang Monster." Kata Mio.

"Berarti yang selama ini kau bilang Monter itu, Hihara-_senpai_?" tanya Nao, memastikan.

"Iya," Kahoko menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"Terus sekarang kau kenapa seneng banget? Ada hubungannya sama Hihara-_senpai_?" Mio bertanya.

"Dikit,"

"Tuhkan bener!" seru Mio.

"Ya tapi bukan hal yang seperti itu. Dia ngasih tau teknik main _game_! Hohohoho!" Kahoko tertawa bangga.

"Hh, dasar... aku kira apaan..." Nao terlihat kecewa.

"Tapi sebenarnya kalau kamu sama Hihara-_senpai_ pacaran juga gak apa-apa sih. Fans-nya Hihara _senpai_ gak ganas dan menakutkan seperti Yunoki-_senpai_." Mio menasehati.

"Oh itu, iya aku denger tunangannya sendiri yang sudah diakui oleh keluarga mereka berdua saja hampir celaka karena fans-nya Yunoki-_senpai_." Nao menambahkan.

"Fans itu serem..." Kahoko ngeri mendengarnya.

Di ruang kelas 3B. Kazuki langsung disambut oleh seisi kelasnya.

"Ciee... Hihara... udah punya pacar nih!" ledek salah satu dari mereka.

"Gak bilang-bilang kalau pacarmu semanis itu..." Kazuki masih mematung di depan pintu kelas.

"Pacar?" tanya Kazuki.

"Iya, yang rambutnya merah yang warna matanya hampir sama denganmu."

"Yang akhir-akhir ini sering bolak-balik ke sini untuk mencarimu."

"Dia manis juga kalau tidak menggunakan kacamata,"

"Eh namanya siapa? Siapa?"

"Eh?" Kazuki makin bingung. Sejak kapan mereka berdua pacaran?

"Kau ini... sudah jangan pura-pura! Ayo mengaku saja," ledek yang lainnya.

"Hei Hihara, minggir, gurumu mau lewat." Kanazawa sudah berdiri di belakang Kazuki.

"Kanayan?" Kazuki langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya begitu juga dengan yang lain.

'_Kenapa wali kelas yang masuk... bisa makin kacau!'_

"Kanayan! Hihara punya pacar loh!" seisi kelas terus meneriakannya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak percaya kau bisa punya pacar Hihara," Kanazawa hanya tertawa.

"Hh, terserahlah." Kazuki akhirnya menyerah.

Saat jam pulang sekolah. Kazuki mengikuti kegiatan klub. Hari ini ada pertandingan latihan dengan SMA Amane. Kahoko yang sedang berjalan pulang dihadang oleh beberapa siswi SMA Seisou.

"Kau Hino Kahoko kan?" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"I-Iya.. kenapa ya?"

"Kau pacarnya Hihara-_senpai_ kan?"

'_Jangan-jangan mereka fans-nya Hihara senpai.'_ Pikir Kahoko.

"Bu-bukan..."

"Sudah mengaku saja, seisi 3B yang mengatakannya."

"Ma-maaf aku me-memang bukan pacar Hihara-_senpai_!" Kahoko mau kabur tapi dihadang.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi!" mereka semua menatap tajam Kahoko.

"Tidaaaakkk!" Kahoko berteriak histeris karena diseret mereka semua.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang!" seru Kahoko.

"Ketua, dia mau pulang? Masa kita paksa?" Kata salah seorang yang menyeret Kahoko.

"Sudahlah, ini demi kebaikan Hihara-_senpai_!" seru sang Ketua.

"Aku mau main _game_..." gumam Kahoko dengan sedih.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kahoko dilepaskan dan dia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Loh kok ke sini?" Kahoko malah bingung.

"Emangnya mau kemana lagi? Bukannya tadi kita udah bilang mau melihat Hihara-_senpai_ tanding?" kata sang Ketua.

"Emang ya? Aku harus korek kuping kalau sudah sampai rumah nanti." Kata Kahoko pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat! Sebagai pacarnya, kau harus mendukungnya!" kata sang Ketua.

'_Tapi aku bukan pacarnya!'_ Kahoko menjerit dala hatinya ketika di seret menuju bangku penonton.

Semua orang... ralat... hampir seisi gedung olahraga ini menyeru-nyerukan nama Kazuki. Kahoko yang emang pada dasarnya gak tertarik sama yang namanya basket cuma bengong doang. Sesekali sang Ketua Kazuki Lovers menyuruhnya untuk ikut berteriak seperti, "Kyaaa! Hihara-_senpai_ berjuanglah!" atau "Hihara-_senpai_! Aku padamu!". Jelas Kahoko tidak mau meneriakan kata-kata yang menurutnya sangat memalukan dan kurang kerjaan seperti itu. Untungnya dia tidak diapa-apakan oleh kumpulan orang aneh ini. Dia kira dia akan dianiaya seperti di _anime_ atau _manga_ yang sering ia lihat.

"Mana semangatmu sebagai seorang pacar!" sang Ketua mengomeli Kahoko.

"A-aku kan..." Kahoko mau bilang kalau dia bukan pacar Kazuki tapi percuma saja.

"Ayo ikut teriak!" sang Ketua menyuruhnya lagi. "Satu... dua... tiga!"

"Hihara-_senpai_ aku padamu!" Kahoko yang malang, dia harus teriak dibagian yang seperti itu.

Kazuki yang berada dilapangan mendengar suara teriakan Kahoko yang biasa untuk mengejeknya. Kazuki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke bangku penonton. Ternyata itu memang suara Kahoko. Dia tersenyum menahan tawa.

'_Sialan! Aku ditertawakan!'_ Kahoko sebal melihatnya.

"Kyaaaa! Dia tersenyum! Dia tersenyum!" teriak fans-fansnya.

"Ayo lagi Hino-san! Kita harus memberi semangat pada pacarmu!" sang Ketua kembali bersemangat.

"Sudah kubilang... dia bukan... pa-"

"Hihara-_senpai_! Berjuanglah!" kata-kata Kahoko diputus oleh teriakan mereka.

'_Ya ampun, kapan selesainya sih ni pertandingan...'_ Kahoko benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati pertandingan kalau begini caranya. Dia dipaksa untuk ikut berteriak dan selalu dapat bagian yang aneh. Selain itu dia juga ditertawakan oleh Kazuki –yang dianggap fansnya senyuman dari surga-.

Bunyi peluit menyudahi pertandingan yang amat panjang bagi Kahoko. Walaupun ia tidak ikut bertanding, dia bisa merasakan panasnya arena pertandingan. Bagaimana nggak, dia terus-terusan dipaksa untuk meneriakan kata-kata menjijikan –baginya- itu.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Hihara-_senpai_!" seru sang Ketua. Itu merupakan tanda bagi anak buahnya untuk menyeret kembali Kahoko.

"Tidaak!" Kahoko berteriak-teriak.

"Kyaaa! Hihara-_senpai_!" begitulah teriak mereka ketika bertemu Kazuki dari jarak dekat.

"Aduh... jangan teriak di dekat telingaku." Kahoko mengeluh.

"Kami membawa pacar Hihara-_senpai_ kemari!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan pa-"

"Eh? Ternyata rumor itu benar ya? Hihara pacaran! Ayo kita rayakan sekalian merayakan kemenangan kita hari ini." kata Aoi yang juga merupakan anggota klub Basket.

"Ahahaha... lebih baik tidak, ibunya pasti akan marah kalau dia pulang malam-malam. Lebih baik aku mengantarkannya pulang." Kata Kazuki yang sudah siap dengan tasnya.

"Eh?" Kahoko cuma bengong.

"Sampai jumpa besok ya semuanya!" kata Kazuki sambil menarik Kahoko keluar.

"Sampai jumpa Hihara-_senpai_!" fans Kazuki berteriak bersamaan.

Kazuki dan Kahoko akhirnya bisa lari dari orang-orang yang mengira mereka berdua itu pacaran. Kahoko sepanjang jalan menggumam kesal dan sesekali hampir tertabrak tiang karena tidak fokus. Untung ada Kazuki di sebelahnya.

"Hh, fans-fans _Senpai_ menyebalkan! Benar kata _Senpai_!"

"Hahaha, tapi berkat mereka aku bisa puas menertawakanmu hari ini." Kazuki mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kahoko tadi.

"Dasar Monster jahat! Ini semua karena anak kelas _Senpai_!"

"Kenapa tidak marah ke mereka? Aku kan tidak salah."

"Aku... takut... dan lagi _Senpai_ juga salah! Kenapa tadi gak mengelak!"

"Ya percuma aja, nanti mereka makin merepotkan." Kazuki membayangkan hari-harinya nanti akan semakin merepotkan.

"Hh, padahal aku mau main NDS... tapi malah ditarik sama-fans-fans _Senpai_!" Kahoko menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Kenapa tidak main di sana saja tadi?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa main? Aku harus berteriak 'Hihara-_senpai_! Aku padamu!' berkali-kali," kata Kahoko sambil menirukan gaya para fans Kazuki.

"Hahaha... coba ulangi lagi," Kazuki menahan tawanya.

"Kau!" Kahoko terlihat seperti akan membunuh Kazuki. "Gyaaa!" hampir saja Kahoko masuk got.

"Kau ini, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." Kata Kazuki sambil memeluk Kahoko dari belakang.

"Ya itu karena _Senpai_ juga yang mengajakku berbicara saat jalan." kata Kahoko yang mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Kazuki yang jaraknya dekat.. ehm, ralat... sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hihara-_senpai_? Kok bengong?" Kahoko memperhatikan Kazuki yang bengong.

"Hh, kau ini..." Kazuki melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Kahoko –lagi-. Gak usah ditulis kalian juga udah tahukan alasan kenapa Kazuki bengong.

"Dasar _Senpai_ gak jelas." Umpat Kahoko.

"Terserahlah..." Kazuki hanya pasrah diejek seperti itu.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Kahoko. Kahoko malah langsung mengusir Kazuki seperti kemarin malam. Namun takdir berkata lain untuk malam ini. Kakak Kahoko keluar dari rumah melihat adiknya mengusir Kazuki.

"Kahoko, kau ini bukannya mengajaknya masuk malah mengusirnya." Kata sang Kakak. Kahoko menengok ke kakaknya.

"_Nee-chan_?"

"Maafkan adikku yang merepotkan ini ya?" kata kakaknya Kahoko.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa." Kata kazuki sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Nee-chan_!" Kahoko terlihat sebal. Sang Ibu kemudian keluar dari rumah.

"Kahoko jangan berteriak di depan rumah, eh ada tamu? Kau pasti yang kemarin mengantarkan Kahoko ya?"

"Iya tante, saya Hihara Kazuki." Kazuki membungkuk.

"Ayo masuk, kalau berlama-lama di luar nanti masuk angin loh!" ajak Ibu Kahoko.

'_Ibuu!'_ Kahoko berteriak dalam hati. Kakaknya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak usah tante, lagi pula sepertinya Kahoko tidak menyukainya." Kazuki memanggil Kahoko seperti itu dengan santai. Kahoko sudah kelihatan geram.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kahoko pasti tidak akan menolak keiinginan ibunya. Benarkan Kahoko?" tanya sang Kakak dengan senyum mengembang.

"I-iya..." Kahoko akhirnya pasrah.

Yah begitulah... makan malam Kahoko kali ini benar-benar membuatnya geram. Pasalnya, Kazuki terlihat begitu akrab dengan keluarganya. Saat ayahnya datang, bukannya marah karena ada Kazuki malah menyambut hangat Kazuki dan mengajak main catur. Kahoko hanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu, Kazuki akhirnya pamit pulang. Kahoko –dipaksa- mengantar Kazuki keluar rumah.

"Hh, aku mau cepat-cepat main..." kata Kahoko saat berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Kazuki hanya memperhatikan Kahoko yang terus-terusan mengeluh.

"Tapi kau jangan tidur malam-malam walaupun besok libur. " kata Kazuki sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kahoko.

"Ya.. ya..." kata Kahoko sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," kata Kazuki yang kemudian mengecup kening Kahoko dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kahoko. Kahoko masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Aneh..." gumamnya.

'_Kau yang aneh Kahoko,'_ pikir seluruh anggota keluarganya yang mengintip dari jendela.

.

.

...U...

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kahoko bermalas-malasan di rumah bersama Nidi-chan. Yah, memang sih teknik yang Kazuki beritahu membantunya sedikit. Tapi tetap saja dia masih belum berhasil mendapatkan _ending_ satu pun. Ibu Kahoko menyuruhnya untuk keluar bermain bersama manusia nyata tetapi Kahoko masih betah di dalam kamar. Ayahnya juga sama. Apalagi kakaknya. Padahal mereka bertiga sudah sedikit lega karena ada laki-laki yang mau dekat dengan Kahoko. selama ini mereka kira Kahoko hanya menyukai laki-laki 2 dimensi yang ada di _manga_, _anime_, atau _game_.

"Kahoko! ayo bantu ibu kalau kau tidak mau bersosialisasi keluar rumah!" Teriak sang Ibu.

"I-iya! Aku akan keluar rumah!" Kahoko pergi keluar rumah bersama NDS-nya dan membawa dompetnya.

"Ibu..." Kata Kahoko.

"Apa Kahoko?"

"Uang..."

"Kau ini..." Ibunya langsung mengambil dompetnya dan memberi Kahoko uang. "Ini."

"Terima kasih ibu! Ibu bener-bener baik deh!" Kahoko pun langsung pergi keluar rumah dengan bahagia. Hari ini dia menggunakan lensa kontak lagi. Kata anggota keluarganya dia lebih baik tanpa kacamatanya. Kahoko sih nurut-nurut aja.

"Yuuhuu.. beli komik ah!" Kahoko pun pergi ke tempat pertama. Toko buku. Setiap sebulan sekali dia rutin ke toko buku untuk membeli komik atau numpang baca. Selain komik dia juga beli beberapa buku pelajaran sih. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia tentunya memilih komik.

"Wah! Udah ada seri terbarunya! Ya ampun! _Bishie_-nya makin banyak!" Kahoko menggumam sambil tersenyum melihat komik yang selama ini iya tunggu-tunggu kelanjutannya. Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat... lima. Hari ini dia membeli lima komik.

"Terima kasih! Datang kembali ya!" kata penjaga toko yang terlihat senang setiap kali Kahoko ke kemari.

Kahoko langsung berjalan ke toko sebelahnya. Toko _game_ dan juga DVD –asli-. Dia di sini hanya melihat-melihat dan mencatat harganya saja. Dia belum dapat uang bulanan jadi tidak bisa membeli mereka –DVD dan _game_-.

'_Ya ampun, mereka seperti menjerit untuk dibeli. Maafkan aku, aku lagi miskin.'_ Kata Kahoko sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan memelas.

Setelah selesai mencatat daftar harga ia langsung keluar dari toko tersebut. Sekarang ia berjalan ke taman untuk bermain bersama Nidi-chan. Ia mencari tempat yang teduh dan juga sepi. Tak lama setelah sampai di taman, ia mendapatkan tempat yang ia cari.

Ia duduk di balik pohon beserta semak-semak. Memasang _headset_ dan mendengakan lagu yang di putar dari ponselnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan Nidi-chan dan mulai bermain.

Di tempat yang gak jauh dari Kahoko alias di belakang pohon yang saat ini Kahoko tempati. Kazuki sedang bermain basket bersama kakak dan teman-temannya di lapangan terbuka tanpa jaring-jaring di sekitarnya. Berisik memang, tapi Kahoko tidak mendengar suara apapun kecuali lagu yang didengarnya. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa besarnya volume yang digunakan oleh Kahoko.

"Kazuki kau ambil bolanya!" perintah Haruki, kakak Kazuki.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Cepat kau yang ambil! Nanti tak akan aku belikan es krim!"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil apa!" Kazuki langsung mengambil bola basket berwarna oranye tersebut.

Kahoko masih sibuk dengan Nidi-chan dan tidak menyadari ada bola basket di sebelahnya.

"Ayo Komori-chan! Kamu pasti bisa bilang suka!" Kahoko heboh sendiri.

Kazuki berjalan menghampiri bola dan melihat Kahoko.

"Kahoko?" Kazuki memanggil Kahoko tapi tidak terdengar oleh Kahoko. Kazuki mengambil NDS milik Kahoko dan akhirnya Kahoko mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hihara-_senpai_?" Kahoko melepas _headset_-nya. "Kok ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang main basket, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Dan apa-apaan ini..." Kazuki mencoba menggunakan _headset_ milik Kahoko sebelah saja. Dia tidak kuat mendengarnya padahal belum menyentuh telinganya. "Bisa-bisa gendang telingamu hancur! Kecilkan volume-nya!"

"I-iya!" Kahoko langsung mengikuti peritah Kazuki.

"Oy Kazuki! Kau lama sekali!" teriak Haruki dari lapangan.

"Iya-iya!" kata Kazuki, "Nanti aku ke sini lagi." Katanya pada Kahoko dan menyerahkan NDS-nya kembali.

"Hh, Komori-chan ayo bilang... bilang..." Kahoko memasang _headset _-nya lagi dan kembali berbicara sendiri.

**Komori: Hino-san, aku... su-**

**Murid 1: Komori-_senpai_!**

**Murid 2: Komori-_senpai_ sudah mau pulang?**

**Komori: Ti-tidak,**

**Murid 1: Komori-_senpai_ bisa ajarkan kita pelajaran yang tadi nggak?**

**Komori: Tapi aku...**

**Kaho: Sudah sana Komori-chan, nanti pembicaraannya kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan saja.**

**Komori: Um.. baiklah Hino-san.**

**Kaho: _Dia harus sering-sering bergaul. Tapi sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padaku. Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. _*blackout* *muncul tulisan 'The End'***

"Hah? Udah? Segini aja? Kok-kok?" Kahoko melepas _headset_-nya dan menempelkan telinganya di Nidi-chan. Terdengar lagu _ending game_ itu.

"Ini keenam kalinya..." Kahoko terlihat kecewa.

"Udah ah, aku baca komik aja." Kahoko langsung membuka salah satu komik yang ia beli dan memasang kembali _headset_-nya.

Kazuki akhirnya selesai bermain basket. Ketika Haruki mengajaknya pulang, ia menolak dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia membeli es krim dengan uang yang di berikan kakaknya. Ternyata kakaknya serius mengenai yang tadi. Kazuki pun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia membeli dua es krim cokelat dan berjalan ke tempat Kahoko.

"Kahoko," panggil Kazuki yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Kahoko.

"Ah, _Senpai_!" Kahoko terlihat senang ketika melihat es krim. Dia melepaskan _headset_-nya dan menaruh komiknya.

"Ini," Kazuki menyerahkan salah satu es krimnya.

"Terima kasih!" Kahoko tersenyum ke Kazuki –ke es krim sebenarnya-.

"Bagaimana?" kata Kazuki sambil melihat ke NDS milik Kahoko.

"Hm?" Kahoko menjilati es krimnya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kazuki, "Oh itu... gagal lagi. Komori-chan gak jadi ngomong dan malah ngajarin temennya di perpustakaan."

"Bukannya ada pilihan buat 'nggak' ya?" Kazuki mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Iya sih, tapi aku kasian sama Komori-chan."

"Jadi sekarang?"

"Aku mau makan es krim dulu, nanti _Senpai_ bantuin ya." Kata Kahoko sambil menjilati es krimnya lagi.

"Iya... iya..."

Setelah Kahoko selesai menghabiskan es krimnya, dia langsung menyalakan Nidi-chan dan lanjut bermain.

"Namanya siapa ya?"

"Kahoki!" seru Kazuki.

"Ih aneh! Nggak-nggak, mendingan Kazuko. Cantik kan?" tanya Kahoko sambil memarken layar NDS-nya.

"Iya-iya," Kazuki hanya ngangguk-ngangguk. "Pinjem komik satu ya," Kahoko mengangguk.

"Tanggal lahir... 12, bulan 2 aja deh. Berarti Aquarius sama seperti aku... umn, kamarnya yang mana ya? Yang hijau aja deh. Ayo mulai!" Kahoko terlihat bersemangat.

Dan begitulah. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon dan mendiskusikan mengenai _game_ tersebut. Sesekali Kazuki mengambil paksa NDS milik Kahoko dan Kahoko berkata, "Pelan-pelan! Kalau Nidi-chan nangis gimana?" atau kata-kata sejenis lainnya. Kazuki hanya "Hh," atau "Hn," atau hanya memperhatikan Kahoko yang jaraknya amat dekat dengan dirinya. Di dalam hati dia mengumpat sebal karena Kahoko seperti ini. Yah, dia kan biasa jadi pusat perhatian. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan perempuan seperti Kahoko.

Matahari senja mulai terlihat. Kazuki menyuruh Kahoko untuk cepat pulang sebelum malam tiba. Kazuki mengantarkan Kahoko pulang ke rumah. Walaupun masih sore, daerah rumah Kahoko memang sangat sepi. Kok Kazuki bisa tahu? Entahlah, apa dia sekarang jadi _stalker_ ya?

"Sebentar lagi~... sebentar lagi~..." Kahoko menyanyikan lagu yang ia karang sendiri.

"Kau seharusnya sadar kalau suaramu tuh jelek sekali" kata Kazuki yang artinya berkebalikan kalau dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Dasar munafik! Aku tahu kalau suaraku memang bagus!" kata Kahoko sambil menengok ke Kazuki dan tidak sadar di depannya sedang ada perbaikan jalan. "Gyaa!" kahoko berteriak. Untung Kazuki menahannya –lagi- sambil menutup mulut Kahoko.

"Berisik tahu!" bisiknya di telinga Kahoko. "Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati!"

"Kan ada _Senpai_!" Kata Kahoko yang menengok ke Kazuki dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ini jaraknya super dekat. Kalau orang melihat dari jauh atau memiliki mata pas-pasan seperti saya, mungkin mereka disangka sedang ciuman.

"Hh, " Kazuki hanya mengela nafas. "Bagaimana pun aku ini laki-laki,"

"Eh? Aku tahu kok! Makanya _Senpai _mau aja nolongin aku... walaupun aku sendiri gak rela ngomongnya."

"Bukan itu maksudku, sudah ayo jalan lagi." Kazuki sudah menyerah dan akhirnya menarik tangan Kahoko.

Saat di depan rumah Kahoko. Keluarga Kahoko sudah bersiap-siap mengintip dari jendela kamar atas dengan teropong masing-masing. Mereka juga membawa makanan ringan loh! Sepertinya mereka memang sudah siap melihat kejadian langka yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Ya apalagi kalau bukan Kahoko yang pulang sama cowok. Kan mereka pikir Kahoko itu hanya suka sama cowok 2D. Sang Kakak yang dapat info dari Mio dan Nao mengenai hubungan Kazuki dan Kahoko langsung memberitahu kedua orang tuanya. Mereka juga dapet info kalau Kazuki sedang berada di taman, siapa lagi kalau bukan Author yang ngasih tau. Mereka yakin kalau Kahoko pasti gak jauh-jauh dari taman tempat Kazuki berada. Karena tempat satu-satunya yang Kahoko sukai untuk amin NDS selain di kamar ya taman.

"Udah _Senpai _cepet-cepet pergi ya!" Kahoko mengusir Kazuki seperti biasanya.

"Kau." Kazuki yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Kahoko padanya langsung mendorong Kahoko ke tembok. Kahoko hanya bengong tanpa ekspresi saja.

Orang-orang yang mengintip di kamar pada heboh.

"Lihat bu! Kazuki-kun bertindak!"

"Iya nak, ibu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas!"

"Ya ampun, anakku sudah dewasa." Ayah Kahoko menghapus air mata terharusnya dengan saputangan.

Balik lagi ke depan rumah Kahoko.

"_Senpai _kenapa?" Tanya Kahoko dengan santai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa," Kazuki berbisik di telinga Kahoko dengan nada yang kecewa. "Apa kau abnormal? Apa kau tidak suka laki-laki?"

"Aku normal kok! aku juga suka laki-laki, banyak malah. Ada kirihara-kun, Komori-kun, Ama-" Belum sempat menlanjutkan, bibir Kazuki menyapu bibir Kahoko.

"Bukan itu," Kazuki menatap lekat Kahoko. "Saat kau berada di atas tubuhku kau tidak memberikan respon yang biasanya kudapatkan. Saat aku memelukmu kau hanya biasa-biasa saja. Begitu juga saat jarak kedua wajah kita begitu dekat. Dan sekarang ketika aku menciumu, kau pasti akan berkata..."

"_Senpai_ pasti sakit ya?" Kahoko menyentuh kening Kazuki dengan kening miliknya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka seharusnya kau cepat menolaknya, jangan beri aku harapan lagi..." Kata Kazuki yang mencium bibir Kahoko lagi.

Ini dia respon orang-orang di kamar.

"Bagus Kazuki-kun! Buatlah adikku sadar!"

"Mereka ngomongin apaan sih?"

"Paling juga Kazuki-kun udah gak kuat sama sikap Kahoko yang membuat dia tersiksa. Ibu seperti tidak tahu Kahoko saja."

"Iya juga sih..."

"Loh ayah!"

"Kahoko, semoga anak-anakmu bukan otaku sepertimu." Ayah Kahoko sudah pingsan sambil mimisan dan juga menangis terharu.

Balik ke depan rumah lagi.

"Kalau begini terus, aku benar-benar akan mengejarmu." Bisik Kazuki.

"_Senpai _ada-ada aja, ngapain coba ngejar aku. Kan aku gak jauh-jauh."

"Hh, aku orang yang ambisius." Kazuki mengingatkan.

"Eh?" Kahoko hanya memberi respon itu.

"Ya sudah, selamat malam. Salam buat keluargamu." Kazuki menjauh dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Kahoko.

"Iya-iya! _Senpai _hati-hati ya!" Kahoko bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia langsung masuk menuju rumahnya.

Saat ia masuk, ia melihat ayahnya yang diangkat tidak sadarkan diri oleh ibu dan kakaknya yang perkasa. Saat dia mencoba membantu, dia malah diusir.

"Sudah lebih baik kau masuk kamar! Ayo gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir Kahoko!"

"Ibu kasihan sama Kazuki-kun,"

Kahoko pun langsung masuk ke kamar karena diusir. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berwarnya merah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan menggumam "Aku juga perempuan tahu..." yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya saat ini senada dengan warna bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Author sendiri tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang bantal dan yang mana yang kepala.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

A/N: Seperti yang sudah dibilang, ini kan Teaser dan One-shot. Selain itu w juga suka _ending_ yang menggantung begini sih... hehehehe. Nah mengenai SMA Amane, itu ada di La Corda 3. Mengenai gambar dari NDS bisa dipindahin ke komputer atau sejenisnya w gak bisa bilang "iya". W belum pernah ngotak-ngatik NDS, punya juga nggak. Tapi pernah megang dan tahu kalau itu ada kabel datanya. W biasa main pake emulator sih. Nama-nama tokoh _game_ diambil dari Tokimeki Memorial. Untuk tokoh Komori dan Amachi, mereka emang seperti yang w deskripsiin. Hh, w masih sakit hati gara-gara temen w sendiri jadian sama cowok inceran w. *ini game loh*. Mengenai Kahoko yang otaku. Tadinya w mau buat Kazuki yang otaku. Tapi Kahoko juga lucu. Ini FF serasa w curhat sendiri(kecuali bagian romance-nya)...==v

Oh iya, mengenai _ringtone_ hp Kazuki... itu arti dua bait awal lagunya yang "Share" kalau gak salah w udah pernah posting di blog bulan Februari lalu. Kalau tertarik untuk ngeliat sepenuhnya bisa cek...lagi-lagi promosi.

Jadi? Review-nya?

Kalau banyak yang tertarik buat lanjut, w pasti lanjutin walaupun gak tau kapan jadinya.

THX

T_T/


End file.
